Tentacool Line/HGSS
Locations Tentacool is nearly EVERYWHERE. With the exception of Unova games, there isn't a single large area of water that isn't packed full of these squids. Johto is no exception: wherever there are large amounts of water, a Tentacool is essentially guaranteed to be found. While possibly detested for this reason, Tentacool is actually a good Pokémon to have, especially after the physical/special split; it gained Sludge Bomb in this generation, a welcome addition to its STAB, and is available in HeartGold and SoulSilver after both Surf and Ice Beam have been obtained or are obtainable. Thanks to this, as well as the general lack of Electric and Ground boss battles, as well as the game having very few Psychics all around, Tentacruel is more than capable of taking up the special tank role. Its Speed also permits it to face slower physical hitters with low special bulk, and is just high enough for it to prefer the Choice Specs over the Choice Scarf; with the former, amongst the other things, Tentacruel can one-shot over half of Lance's team. Important Matchups * Eusine (Cianwood City): * Gym #5 - Chuck (Cianwood City, Fighting-type): Tentacruel can be a good ally in this fight, thanks to its Fighting and Water resistances and the availability of Surf. Primeape will be outsped and should go down in at most two hits, though all in the while, Tentacruel needs to be wary of potential Rock Slide crits; don't risk it if you have Liquid Ooze and one or more Leers nerfing your Defense. Poliwrath will be harder to defeat instead, and it has good bulk, while Tentacruel's Defense is not that great; avoid fighting this, as it could stack up Double Teams and put your whole squad in danger with Focus Punch. * Gym #6 - Jasmine (Olivine City, Steel-type): Both Magnemite have Thunderbolt and while they're unevolved, their Special Attack is pretty high for their form, to the point that Tentacruel won't really want to fight them unless it can exploit the Choice Specs with Surf. Steelix, on the contrary, is very easy. * Petrel (Team Rocket HQ): * Ariana (Team Rocket HQ): * Gym #7 - Pryce (Mahogany Town, Ice-type): Seel and Dewgong may give Tentacruel a not so easy time, though they only have Ice moves and those are not too threatening. Sludge Bomb will get rid of them faster, if you taught it to your squid. Spam Surf against Piloswine, though be wary of its Mud Bomb if your health is low from the previous fights. * Petrel (Goldenrod Radio Tower): * Rival (Goldenrod Basement): * Proton (Goldenrod Radio Tower): * Ariana (Goldenrod Radio Tower): * Archer (Goldenrod Radio Tower): * Gym #8 - Clair (Blackthorn City, Dragon-type): * Ho-Oh (HeartGold only): * Lugia (SoulSilver only): * Rival (Victory Road): * Elite Four Will (Indigo Plateau, Psychic-type): * Elite Four Koga (Indigo Plateau, Poison-type): * Elite Four Bruno (Indigo Plateau, Fighting-type): * Elite Four Karen (Indigo Plateau, Dark-type): * Champion Lance (Indigo Plateau, Flying-type): * Gym #9 - Brock (Pewter City, Rock-type): * Rival (Mt. Moon, optional): * Gym #10 - Misty (Cerulean City, Water-type): * Gym #11 - Lt. Surge (Vermilion City, Electric-type): * Gym #12 - Erika (Celadon City, Grass-type): * Gym #13 - Janine (Fuchsia City, Poison-type): * Gym #14 - Sabrina (Saffron City, Psychic-type): * Gym #15 - Blaine (Seafoam Islands, Fire-type): * Gym #16 - Blue (Viridian City): * Rival (Indigo Plateau, optional): * Red (Mt. Silver): Moves Recommended movesets: Other Tentacool's stats Tentacruel's stats * What Nature do I want? Anything that lowers Attack works, with Modest and Calm being the best natures, Bold and Timid being runner-ups. The other stats are all useful in their own way. Defense nerfs are acceptable too; lowering either special stat is just bad. * Which Ability do I want? Clear Body comes in handy a lot more often than Liquid Ooze, especially when accuracy-lowering moves factor into the battle equation. Liquid Ooze is not bad though, and can help further with getting rid of pesky HP restorers. * At what point in the game should I be evolved? After being caught. The first available boss battle is Chuck, and you need Tentacruel for that already. No point waiting on it. * How good is the Tentacool line in a Nuzlocke? It has a lot of good matchups and a slightly better movepool than a good number of other Water-types available in Johto, as well as being fast enough to carry the Choice Specs in those fights where its Special Attack is not enough to one-shot opponents. In addition to that, it doesn't get to face types it's weak to very often. This makes it a very reliable Pokémon overall. * Weaknesses: * Resistances: * Immunities: * Neutralities: Category:Water-Type Category:Poison-Type Category:Johto Category:Heart Gold/Soul Silver